


Maybe she'll keep you out of trouble

by PanTheKing



Series: The messes that are my stories [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Luz, F/F, F/M, Mama Eda, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanTheKing/pseuds/PanTheKing
Summary: Early on in her life Eda found a baby. Knowing on first sight that no one on the isles could be her parents. That she can't just return it home, and that it will die if she leaves it, so she adopts the baby.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: The messes that are my stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116299
Comments: 28
Kudos: 187





	1. Proloog

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langue, so sorry if I screw up.

It is early in the morning on the Boiling Isles. The sun has barely risen above the horizon. Turning the water surrounding the Isles a nice orange, as well as covering both the water and the land with it's warm rays. 

Upon a cliff high above the water sits a single woman. Her hair is a bright orange with a single streak of gray fluttering slightly in the ocean's breeze. Her eyes closed as she revels in the early morning light and the warmth of it. The bottom of her red dress flutters in the ocean's breeze. She lets out a content sigh. A smile on her pale face.

Her long and pointy ears twitch at the sound of a small cry. The woman cracks open a golden colored eye, her smile disappearing. She looks to her left and behind her. Casually leaning on her outstretched arms. But there was only the cliff to her left and the forest behind her. 

Shrugging it off she turns back to the sun. Her eyes closing again as the sun's glow covers her face again. 

Her ear twitches again. Another cry coming from the same direction, louder than before. The woman frowns as she stands up with the help of a staff. She walks across the edge of the cliff, switching between looking left at the woods, and down the cliff. 

The cries become louder and louder with each step the woman takes. Eventually leading her to a very secluded beach.

There on the ground is a bundle wrapped in a purple blanket with owls on it. The woman covers her ears as she approaches the bundle. The woman looks at the only part not warped in the blanket. The woman's heart sinks, as a shocked expression covers her face. 

"A baby?" She mutters shocked as she picks the baby up and rocks it side to side. The baby's cries slowly die down as the woman comforts her. 

"Hey, little one." The woman says softly. "What are you doing here?" The woman scoffs almost immediately. "Great, Eda. Asking a baby what it's doing here." She sighs at herself before looking around. Her eyes narrow. 

No footsteps, no trail of a beast, or that she washed ashore. So either someone flew here and dropped her off. Or something else is at play. 

The woman outstretches her arm and her index finger. Making a circular motion in the air. A line made of light appears at the tip of her finger as she makes the motion. When her finger comes back around, the circle completes and a wave of energy covers the beach. 

The woman makes the motion another couple of times. Each time she looks at a different part of the beach. Yet nothing happens. The woman's frown deepens. Her eyes cast down. Then she raises an eyebrow. 

She looks down at her feet. "Why didn't I think of that?" She mutters drawing the circle again. Her eyes glued to the baby-sized dent in the sand. She watched the spot. Not even daring to take her eyes off it.

And then she saw it.

She might as well have blinked with how fast the bundle appeared. But she saw it. The faint blue glow of a transportation spell. But it wasn't the usual color. It was lighter. Still, it answered one question. Now the other. 

The woman looks over the now sleeping baby's blanket for anything. A mark on the label, a sewn-in name, or even a letter. But there was nothing. Then the woman's finger brushed something on the part which encased the baby's head. 

She holds the baby closer to her body to see the name sewn in yellow letters. "Luz." The woman mutters. She pulls the baby away from her body. "Hello Luz, I'm Eda." She says softly as she stares at the sleeping baby. On its face is a peaceful expression. Eda studies it's tan face with a smile. Which fades as she sees the baby's ears.

Short and round.

Eda looks shocked at the ears. 'A human baby?!' Eda's mind races. 'But, humans don't have access to magic.' She thinks, her hand on her heart. 'Maybe it's something else.' She tries to reason with herself. 'But there's nothing humanoïde that isn't also monster-like as well.' She argues again. 

The baby on Eda's arms begins to move, snapping her out of her thoughts. The baby yawns while trying to stretch out her limbs. But she could barely move because of the blanket around her. She opens her eyes. Hazel brown meeting gold. 

The baby looks at Eda, who has a scarred expression. The baby smiles at her, letting out cute noises. Eda lets out a sigh she never knew she was holding.

'Now what to do?' 

XXX

Eda could feel her sister's eyes glaring at the back of her head. She was less than excited over the baby and downright furious that she was adopting her. 

"Edalyn you can't be serious." Her sister said with an exaggerated sigh while holding the bridge of her nose. Eda walks towards the stairs in her house. "Don't you walk away from me." Lilith said in the same tone their mother would use. 

Eda turns around. "Yes, Lilith?" She asks, staring her sister down. Lilith glares back at her like she would explode any second. "Don't you: 'Yes, Lilith' me." Lilith says through almost grinding teeth, stepping closer to Eda. "I just did." Eda says with a smile. Lilith's glare just intensifies. " **You** can't **keep** that **'thing'**!." Lilith repeats for the millionth time.

Eda turns away with a roll of her eyes. "That **'thing'** has a name you know." Eda says all too calmly. Continuing her way up the stairs. Lilith follows her, practically tearing her own hair out. 

"But your curse is getting worse! Just look at your hair!" Lilith pleads pointing at the grey streak in her sister's hair. Eda sharply turns around halfway up the stairs. "As long as I take my elixir I'm fine. And if I don't take her she won't make it. Now you can either help me or leave. Your choice." 

Lilith can only look sad at her sister's response. Lilith's eyes go from her sister to the baby in her arms. Still wrapped in the purple blanket. Lilith huffs and with the shake of her head walks down the stairs and heads for the door. "You won't join a coven and I'm the leader of the Emperor's Coven. I cannot help." She said stopping in the doorway. "But I will not stop you. Maybe she will keep you out of trouble." Lilith said while motioning towards the bundle in Eda's arms. 

"Then leave." Eda turns back around and walks all the way up the stairs. Lilith stares after her with a frown. 

"You know." A voice from the couch begins. Looking towards it Lilith is met with the pink and yellow eyes of King. A book and a pencil next to him. "I expected you to give up waaaayyy earlier." He admits all to casual. "I mean. You two are sisters. You of all people should have seen it coming." King says a bit confused. 

Lilith sighs. "If you had a sibling you would understand." Lilith replies, turning away from him. "Goodbye, King." She says walking out the door. "Goodbye, Lilith." King says as the door shuts close.


	2. The first steps

Eda watches closely as Luz crawls around the room in her pyjama, King behind her, playing with her. It was roughly 1 year ago that she adopted Luz. The mystery about Luz her appearance and the heated discussion she had with her sister about it.

The latter plaques her at times. And every time it does Eda always amuses the thought of 'Was Lilith right?'

She always scoffs and snickers at the thought. But a few seconds later and she wonders.

Was Lilith right?

At first, it was hard to adjust to the baby. The crying at night, the difficulty with food, the cleaning of Luz, the messes she created and still creates, Luz almost falling down the stairs, and keeping Luz away from her potions. It was... Stressful, to say the least.

Even after baby-proofing everything, and making sure every potion and ingredient was out of reach.

Eda still found herself almost always desperate and about to give up on Luz. Almost always ready to just take her into the woods and just leave her there.

Eda had cried multiple times. Just from the sheer stress, Luz brought her at times.

And it was in those moments that Eda thought that 'Yes. She was right. She was so incredible right.'

And yet, every time Eda is at her breaking point, every time she had said "I can't do it anymore.". Luz somehow takes it all away within one single moment.

Eda smiles as she remembers the first time it happened.

It was the same day that she found Luz, and Eda was desperate to get her to sleep. Yet Luz refused to even lay still, let alone stop crying. All the while Eda was desperately trying to calm her down. By rocking her back and forward, playing with her, reading her a book, singing for her. She even tried to feed her, hoping that she was just hungry.

And yet Luz cried and cried for hours.

It got so annoying that King tried to help calm her down. By laying alongside her, playing with her, doing a funny dance that made her laugh earlier that day. He even let her use him as a stuffed animal/pillow, which he absolutely hated for the first few months.

And yet she kept crying and crying, with seemingly no hope of her stopping in sight.

It was at that moment that Eda, for the very first time, broke down. She fell to her knees and cried, unable to stop the torrent of tears that left her eyes. She was tired, she was angry, she was sad, she was miserable. But most of all her desperation was so close to reaching its limit, and the only response she had was just to cry and cry like there was no tomorrow.

She cried for what felt like hours and hours. Her head on her crossed arms, while they rest on Luz's little bed. Her tears staining it. King was next to her. Rubbing circles on her back with his little paw. Trying to calm Eda down.

It was only when Eda, momentarily, stopped crying to catch her breath. That she and King noticed how quiet it had gotten. Eda raised her head slightly and blinked a few times as she was met with hazel-brown eyes.

Luz had moved.

More importantly, she had stopped crying and was staring at Eda. Her head slightly tilted as her gaze was met by Eda's red and wet eyes.

Eda sniffed before drying her eyes. "You done, kiddo?" She asks softly. Her hopeful gaze never leaving Luz.

Luz's only response was to make a few noises and grab one of Eda's arms. Pulling herself closer. "Da." She said as she flops down on to Eda's arms with a big smile. Making Eda and King smile from ear to ear.

"Good to hear kiddo." Eda says before she picks Luz up with a smile. She holds her against her chest, Luz's head on her shoulder. "Come on, kiddo." Eda said, with a yawn and a smile, walking towards her nest. King trailing behind her.

Upon reaching her nest, Eda lays down in it, with Luz still in her arms. Finally sleeping peacefully. She climbs over the edge and lays down with Luz now sprawled across her chest. Eda's arms over her back.

King climbs up the edge of the nest and stands on it, a bit hesitant. Eda removes one of her arms from Luz and taps a part of the nest next to her, before bringing her arm back.

King jumps down from the edge and quickly makes his way next to Eda. He gets down on all fours and spins around a few times before laying down.

It was easily both the most desperate she had ever being, and the most stress relieving and calming moment of her life. Not that the moments that came after it were any more relaxing. But compared to that first moment, everything just seemed... Manageable.

"Eda! Eda!" King shouts while shaking one of Eda's arms frantically. Eda tears her eyes away from Luz, who she has been mindlessly staring at as she moved around, and towards King. Who is looking at her with excitement in his eyes, and his tail wagging back and forth at a rapid pace.

"Hm? Yeah, King?" Eda says readjusting herself. King points excitedly at something. Eda turns to the side and gasps, her eyes widen.

Luz was walking towards them.

Eda gasps "Her first steps." She squeals out, watching Luz bumble around, before she, inevitable, fell and landed on her rear end. She looks from side to side a bit confused. King walks over to her at a rapid pace. But stops as he sees Luz smile before clapping. Jumping up and down a bit as she does.

Eda sighs with a smile as she stands up and walks over to Luz. She picks her up and holds her against her hip. "You gave me quite the scare." She says with a laugh while tickling her stomach. Luz instantly begins laughing a bubbly laugh as her stomach is tickled. "Nicely done, kiddo." Eda says softly as Luz continues her bubbly laugh. Which only stopped once Eda stopped tickling.

Eda walks over towards the couch and lays down on it. Her Back resting against the arm of the couch. Enabling Luz to sit on her waist. Eda watches Luz play with King who is on her lap, as her eyes grow heavy.

Eda shuts her eyes. Falling quite quickly asleep. And for a second, she thought she heard Luz speak. "Mama."


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if what i'm about to write is accurate for a 4/5 year old. But I also don't give a shit soooooo.... Yeah. I'm just gonna write.

Luz walks down the beach as the early morning sun rises over the horizon. It's golden glow covering the beach and it's warm ray's keeping Luz warm as she walks down the path.

A set of quicker footsteps follow Luz down the beach. The small demon behind her doing it's best to keep up.

Luz stares at the ocean with an unfocused gaze. She wasn't really thinking anything. She was just walking. She wasn't going far. She never did. And even if she did. She isn't allowed to in the first place.

Luz doesn't understand why. Mom never explained why, nor does she want to. King doesn't want to tell her either, and Hooty has been forbidden from telling her after he almost did.

And so the only thing that she could do was go where ever that was still in sight. Which let to her walking up and down the beach as the sun slowly rises. The wind that comes from the ocean makes her purple dress flutter. While the cold ocean water pools around her feet with every step.

***Crunch***

Luz stops. Her gaze focuses and she turns around and towards the forest next to her. "Who's there?!" King calls out, his hands on his hips. No one answers him. "We know you're there! Now face us before I set a demon loose on you!" King threatens. While furiously, and in a very cute way, shaking one of his paws in the air.

Luz's eyes go from left to right in a slow manor. There wasn't a single movement or sound.

After what felt like minutes she rubs King over his head. King looks up at her. Luz smiles down at him. "It was probably just an old branch that fell.". She reassures him. King looks unconvinced. But isn't going to argue with Luz as she already continued her walk. Neuring a song that King doesn't recognize.

Then out of nowhere. She sang. "Back in black. I hit the sack. It's being too long and I'm glad to be back..." She continued singing. Pronouncing some words wrong but never missing the beat of the song.

Luz doesn't know where the song came from. Just that it is familiar. King listens to her sing. And he is sure that if Luz had the faintest idea what she was singing she about, she might actually be a bit horrified.

King glances back at the woods. Just in time to see a mop of brown hair duck down. "I saw you duck down! Now come on out! I'm done with these games!" King roars in a very cute way.

Luz stops and looks back towards the woods. Now being able to spot some light brown among the dark green of the bushes.

Luz walks towards the bushes with her feet barely making a sound. The closer she got, the better she could see and hear them. Mean while King kept them distracted by yelling at them.

"Did they really see us?" A voice asks in a hushed tone. "I don't know! But did you see her ears?" She asks scarred. "Most likely." Luz says from above them.

"AAAAH!" They jump up and fall on their asses as they slip on the mud underneath them.

Luz stares at them as they slip and slide trying to stand up.

Luz stares at them for at them for a bit. "Why don't you crawl out of the puddle first?" She asks them confused at the quite obvious solution.

The two witches look up at her in a very sheepish manner. They look at each other from the corner of their eyes before sluggishly, and a bit recurrently, following Luz's advice. Who keeps a neutral face as she watches them.

Luz takes in their appearance as they stand up. One is of average size. (So far as Luz knows) She is dressed in a colorful skirt, with high length socks that reach just under her knees, with a plane set of shoes over them. And a black shirt that reaches her skirt, with a a purple brooch on it. And brown hair in two different shades. The top part of her hair being a darker brown than the sides. Her golden eyes hold a look of shame.

The other girl was a bit more plump. Her green eyes that lay behind her glasses, seem to complement her dark hair nicely. She is wearing a green dress with a white line on the bottom, and a yellow shirt that are a bit puffy around her shoulders. ( I got no clue as to what those things on her shoulders are called. Just look up young willow and you'll see what I mean.) And she is wearing green boots.

"So..." King sneers as he stands next to Luz. He points at them. "Why are you two following the king of demons and his niece." He demands. His hands on his hips. The two girls look down at King. Who glares at them. Awaiting for their answer.

They stare at him for several seconds. The dark haired girls kneels down and looks at him with either awe or an emotion Luz doesn't recognize.

The girl scopes up King in a swift motion and rubs her cheek against his fur."WHAT ARE YOU DOING! UNHAND ME!" King demands in a high pitched voice. His eyes wide in shock. The girl lets out an excited shout at King's high pitched exclamation. Kings eyes widen in a comical fashion. "LUZ! HELP!" King cries out as he desperately tries to pry himself free.

Luz watches him with a smile and a giggle as he struggles.

"Who is a cute little guy? Who is a cute little guy?" The girl asks in an excited tone.

"Willow!" The brown haired girl groans out annoyed. The dark haired girl looks at her. "What?" She asks her friend. The brown haired girl rolls her eyes. "Stop cuddling him." The girl says as she walks over to her friend. Arms outstretched to free King. Willow tightens her grip and pulls King away from her. Her lips turn into a pout.

"Willow." The brown haired girl says lightly annoyed. Her stare unwavering.

Willow let's out a whine. "Fine." She says as she lets her grip falter

King immediately jumps out of her grasp and onto Luz. Who cradles him as clings to her.

The brown haired girl turns to Luz. "I'm sorry about my friend here. She doesn't think everything through."

Luz waves it off. "It's alright. King can handel it." She says with a smile.

The girl looks a bit uncertain. 

"Are you sure? He was trying to struggle his way out of her grip."

Luz just waves it of again. "He can handel it." "Doesn't mean I like it!" King says while glaring at Willow. Who takes a sheepish step back.

Amity lets out a loud sigh. "Look." She says. "I'm sorry we were following you. But we have never seen a witch with ears like yours." Amity explains, her tone apologetic. 

Luz's smile wavers. And she instinctively covers her ears. Dropping King. Who stood up while grumbling. 

"I'm Luz, by the way." The brown haired girl smiles. "I'm Amity and this is Willow." Amity introduces. 

"Wanna... Play... With us?" Amity asks nervously.

Luz just smiles. "Alright, but I can't go far. Mom won't like it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took awhile. I had a few drafts writing before this. But I never quite felt them to be right. Neither their use, or the content within. Nor with the timing of them, so to speak. 
> 
> I think, they would be better suited as future chapters or never used at all.  
> Sorry.  
> And honestly... I kind off wanted to make this longer. But I have been delaying this long enough. And all that stuff.   
> Thanks for the support.  
> Bye.


	4. My apologies

I just wanna apologize that this hasn't been updated in a while. But I honestly feel like I have no idea how to continue. I was thinking about doing an Eda related chapter but I have no idea what to make it about. Then I was thinking to continue to write more about Luz, Amity, and Willow, but one look at the previous chapter and I'm already getting a bad feeling about it. So I have no idea how to continue.

So If anyone is still reading this and has an idea, let me know. I could really use some help.


End file.
